


Third times the Charm

by OutlawQueenBeeRegina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawQueenBeeRegina/pseuds/OutlawQueenBeeRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt. Robin see's Regina everywhere, even taps on a few shoulders to see if it's her. It never is. Until finally it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I saw this prompt on Tumblr from Nephelite and thought I’d take a whack at it. It’s defiantly not as good as Whitebuddah0524 but I wanted to try. I’m also writing this when I suppose to be working. Shh don’t tell my boss. 

Third Times the Charm  
It started out with quick glances. Fast moving figures out of the corner of his eyes. He kept telling himself that there is no way it could be her. That he was never going to see her again. But he would still see her everywhere he went. He’d hear her voice whisper in his ear. Or hear a strangers laugh that sound so much like hers. But each time he got his hopes up only to be crushed.  
The first time he thought he had seen her was a week after they had left Storybrooke, at a diner Roland insisted they have lunch at.  
“I want pancakes like Gina’s.” He tells Marian when she says he needs to eat lunch not breakfast. She relents finally.  
It was no Granny’s but it was okay. As they entered his breath catches. The woman behind the counter has her back towards them. Her black hair is pinned up and she’s dressed in a ridiculously fluffy colorful dress that even a fairy would refuse to wear.   
He calls out her name, for a spit moment his heart sores at the thought that he would see her again.  
But it crashes at the woman turns around. It seemed she only looked like Regina from the back. She wore an ugly shade of pink powder o her eyes that matched her dress, her skin color was so pale it rivaled Snow Whites.   
“Hello pumpkin, did ja say somin?” She says in a fake accent.  
He takes a moment, hoping to hide his disappointment from Roland and Marian.  
“I’m sorry. I just, it nothing.” He stumbles trying to shack the sadness he feels.  
“Well welcome ta Minnie’s. My names Jamie and I’ll be your waitress.”  
Robin doesn’t listen to the rest of what she says. He follows his family to a table doesn’t say a word until Roland speaks.  
“Papa.”  
“Yes my boy.” He says their food having been place in front of the already.  
Roland has a big mouth full of pancakes in his mouth. He swallows before he says.  
“These aren’t as good as Gina’s.”   
Robins smiles sadly before he replies.   
“No Roland they are not.”  
They eat their food in silence after that.  
The next time he though he saw her it had been three weeks since they had left. He was alone. He had been out looking for a job because the money he had brought with them wouldn’t last forever. He was wondering around a small shopping center when he thinks he sees Regina walk out of a shop.   
He takes off to catch her, even though it’s in the middle of the day the sidewalks are full of people, and he loses her in the crowd. But he sees her again entering another store. He quickly follows her in. He scans the room and sees her in the corner looking at something on the shelf.   
He makes his way over, taps her on the shoulder and prays it’s really her.  
It’s not.   
This woman turns around shocked.  
“Can I help you?” She asks coldly. At a distance she looked so much like Regina, but the hair he thought was black is actually a dark blue. Her eye make-up is harsh and extremely dark. She eyes themselves are cold and unfriendly.   
“I apologize I just, I thought you were someone else. My mistake.”   
The woman scoffs before she pushes past him and out the door. Robin stands there confused and a little mad. What was her problem?  
“Don’t take it personal dude. She come in her at least twice a week to get some feeder mice for her snake. She’s a bitch to everyone.”  
The man behind the counter says. It’s the first time Robin realizes that he’s in some kind of pet store.   
“You look kind of lost dude. Who okay?” The man asks. He looks young no older than 23. He reeks of some herby smell and he looks like he’s about to fall asleep.  
“Yes I’m fine. I just thought she was someone I knew.”   
“Ex-girlfriend?”   
Robin gives a humorous laugh. “Something like that.”   
“Well we just got a new litter of puppies in the back. I’m not supposed to let people in the back but you look like you could use some cheering up. Wanna go and see them?”   
Robin smiles glad not everyone in the god forsaking city are rude,  
“Thank you, but no. I have to go back out job searching before it gets too late.” He makes his way to the door to leave.  
“What kind of job you looking for?”   
“Anything really. My family and I just moved here so anything I can get.”  
“Any experience with animals?”  
“You name it I’ve handled it. Dogs, cats, horses, reptiles. Why?”   
“Okay look. I don’t know why but I like you. And the only reason I’m hear is because my dad owns the place. It’s not like I need the money. So I’ll make you a deal. I’ll hire you if when the random times my dad shows up, you lie and say I’m doing a wonderful job. Deal?  
Robin is taking back. The last thing he expected was to have this young man offer him a job. It’s not stealing from the rich to give to the poor, but he doesn’t have many options right now.  
“Of course. Yes. Thank you.” He makes his was over to the man to shack his hand.   
“Cool. So can you start tomorrow?”   
“I could start right now if you needed me to.” Robin smiles.  
“Great. My names Edward, but you can call me Eddy. Be hear buy 8 tomorrow.”  
“I will see you then.” Robin thanks him again before he heads back to the apartment he shares with Marian.  
He was still sad that the woman wasn’t Regina but he can’t help but feel that even though she’s not here with him, she’s still looking out for him.   
It had been 6 weeks since they have left Storybrooke. Things had settled down. Roland had been enrolled in school, Marian has been making herself busy helping care for an elderly woman who lives down the hall from the apartment. And Robin has thrived at his job at pet shop. He even managed to get the woman he thought was Regina a few weeks ago to warm up to him, Kelley he learned her name was Kelley.  
He still misses Regina like crazy. The pain in his heart has yet to lessen. And he doubts it ever will. Marian and he decided not to try to fool themselves by trying to act like they did before she “died”. They live together for Roland’s sake but they decided to just be friends.   
It’s the beginning of the work days. Eddy had gone into the back to “do inventory”. In other words go sleep in the back room. It’s Tuesday so Kelley would be in soon to get another mouse for Jackal her python.   
He decides to check on the last puppy they have from the previous litter.  
“Hey little lady now I just know today will be the day you get a home.”  
The grey pitbull pup barks in agreement. Robin gives her a little bit of attention before he turns his back to check the shelves making sure they are fully stocked.   
He hears the bell letting him know that he front door has been opened.  
“Hey Kellie, I’ll get you a mouse in a minute. Just the one right?” He calls out not getting a reply. Instead he hears the door close with no one having come in. He quickly turns to see a figure run away. A figure he’d know anywhere.   
He abandons the shop to chase after her. She hasn’t gotten far having slowed down thinking her wouldn’t follow. It takes seconds for him to reach her. She’s stopped hanging her head down. Unknowing to his presence.  
“Still running I see.” He says when he is no more than an arm’s reach away.  
She turns suddenly, surprised to see him.  
God she’s breath taking.   
“Robin.” She chocks out. Tears in her eyes.  
Robin reaches for her pulling her close to him. Smashing their lips together. She responds immediately. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Tears flow freely from both of theirs eyes. After air becomes a problem they separate but do not move apart.  
“Regina. It’s you. Please tell me you’re really and I haven’t completely lost my mind?” He begs.  
“It’s me. I’m here.” She says kissing his lips once more.  
“How? The curse makes it impossible to go back. Did something happen? Are you okay?” He asks giving her a once over to see if she’s hurt.  
“No nothing happened. We found a way to break the curse. Storybrooke is still hidden from the rest of the world but we can come and go as we please. I came to bring you back.” The smile on Robins face is the first really one in those six weeks he’s been away from her. But it soon fades.  
“But Marian. Her heart, she can’t go back.”  
“We think we found a way to save her.” Regina says hoping to calm him.  
“You think?”   
Regina takes a deep breath before she explains what happened with Bell and Rumple. And that Belle was going through the shop when she found something that could save Marian.  
“So this Golden fleece. It could save her?”  
“Belle believes so. And if not then maybe we could build her a house right outside of the town line until we find something that will.”  
Robin’s smile returns. He quickly picks Regina up and spins her around. Both laughing and smiling. When he puts her down he kisses her again.   
“I love you. I love you so much Regina. And I’m never going to go a single day and not tell you. I love you.”  
Regina sobs lightly in his hold. She never thought she would hear him tell her that  
“I love you too.” His lips are one hers again. But they are interrupted,   
“Hey Robin. Stop making out and come back to work.” Eddy yells from the shop.  
Robin can’t help but laugh.   
“Well my lady, it seems I am needed.”  
“Okay.” She expected to have to part ways but instead he takes her hand and leads her to the shop she was just in.  
“Well hello beautiful. Robin who is this stunning creature and where have you been hiding her.”  
Regina blushes at the woman’s words.  
“Back off Kellie, she’s mine.” His grip on her waist tightens.  
“Now Robin, I believe that’s up to her now isn’t it. So what is your name?” Kellie asks looking at Regina.  
“Regina. Nice to meet you.” She shacks the woman’s hand.  
Kellie looks from Regina to Robin.  
“So this is the elusive Regina. I must say you had our Robbie boy here in quite a funk.”  
“I was not in a funk!” Robin defends himself.  
“Oh please. I don’t know how many times I had to listen though “Huh I wonder what Regina’s doing?” or “I bet Regina would love this” Man she’s all you talked about. Her and Roland.” Eddy comments.  
Regina can’t help but laugh at the blush that creeps onto Robins face.  
“You talk about me?”   
“Only all the time.” Both Eddie and Kellie say at the same time.   
“Okay, yes talk about you. Can you blame me, I mean just look at her.”  
“No I cannot. She is something. So stunning that I have to ask, how the hell did you land her?”  
Regina and Robin look at each other before Regina replies.  
“Well he refused to leave me alone. Always following me, and bugging me until I’d give him attention.”   
“Excuse me? That is not how I remember it. After all you did seek me out the first time we kissed.”   
“Yes well that irrelevant.” Regina smiles sinking deeper into his embrace.  
“Well it’s good to know he’s not just annoying to me.” Kellie teased. “But seriously, if you ever leave him and want a real lover, come fine me.” She winks at Regina.  
“It’s not going to happen, I’ve got her back, and I’m never letting her go.” He looks into her eyes, all the love he has for her shines through.   
“Speaking of which, Eddie I’m afraid I won’t be able to work for you anymore.”   
‘What? Aw come one. We had a good thing going here. My dad actually thinks I’m working. What am I supposed to do now?”   
“I don’t know how about actually working?”   
“Don’t even joke Kellie.”   
“Well I’m sorry but I believe it is time for me to go home.”   
After a bit of playful arguing they are finally heading back to his apartment.   
“Roland will be so glad to see you. He hasn’t stopped asking about you and Henry. Apparently nothing here can compare to your cooking. He’s missed you.”   
“I’ve missed him too. Listen Robin I need to make. Are you sure you want to come back to Storybrooke?”  
“Of course I do. Why would you think otherwise?”  
She doesn’t answer.  
“Regina, why did you run from the shop? Why didn’t you come in?”  
“I didn’t want to ruin the life you had built her. I wanted you to be happy.”   
“Without you I can never truly be happy. I do what I need to for Marian and Roland’s sake. But a day hasn’t gone by where I’m not wishing I had you in my arms.”  
“Here you have what everyone is Storybrooke wishes they can have. A normal life. No curses, no villains trying to kill everybody. You, Marian and Roland can have a good life here.”  
“But we wouldn’t have you. I told you before, I choose you Regina. Now and forever. Marian and I are friends, she is Roland’s mother and always will be but that is it for us. You are who I want to be with.”  
Regina is crying unable to hold back the tears.  
“You mean it?”  
“Yes.”  
Regina grabs his jacket bring his lips to hers. When they separate both are breathing hard.   
“There’s something I need to tell you Robin.”  
“What is it my lady?”  
Regina steps back, unbuttons her heavy coat that she’s had since he first saw her. When she pushes the sides apart she reveal a slight bump. Robin eyes widen, looking from her stomach to her eyes.  
“I’m pregnant.” She says afraid of his reaction.  
Robin makes his way to her side, his hand rest on the small bump.  
“We’re having a baby?” His voice is low, as if he says it too loud it will make everything disappear.  
“Yes, we are. Are you happy?”  
Again Regina is lifted off the floor into Robin’s arms.  
“Oh happy doesn’t begin to describe it.” He kisses her with every ounce of love he can.  
“I love you.” Regina says as they come apart.  
“I love you too. Now, let’s go home.”  
He leads her into his apartment building so they can tell Roland and Marian the good news. Within the hour they are in Emma’s bug, apparently it was the closest vehicle when they had managed to fix the curse, and heading home.


End file.
